


She Is Beauty, She Is Grace, She Will Headbutt You In The Face

by Kitten860



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, SnK Positivity Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten860/pseuds/Kitten860
Summary: She is beauty, she is grace, she will headbutt you in the face.For day 2 of SnK Positivity Week!





	She Is Beauty, She Is Grace, She Will Headbutt You In The Face

**Author's Note:**

> It's short....

She was beauty.

Krista Lenz gazed up at the goddess above her. She was astonishing. Ymir stared down at the goddess below her. She was breathtaking.

 

She was grace. 

Krista dropped the eggs she was carrying-  
Quick as a bird, Ymir grabbed the container. She handed it back to Krista, who stared at her with wide eyes. Ymir brushed it off.

 

She will headbutt you in the face.

Ymir shoved Krista's head down with her own. Krista jumped, shoving Ymir's head back with her own. 

 

At night, the two gazed at each other, each thinking the same thing....  
She was beauty. She was grace. She will headbutt you in the face.


End file.
